Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Peculiar walks
by YURI.PAMPUT
Summary: The continuation of that painful Fan fic, short, cheap, booring?...you have to decide that. Hope you enjoy it. Rated M for mature.


**Hey! How you're doing folks?, enjoying yourselves?, hope so.**

**Okay, as I see it…it is not a great story, but it is a nice hobby for sure, don't you think?.**

**All right. Enough of talk, BACK TO THE GAME KIDS!**

**Peculiar walks:**

The dew that had fallen the night soaked the grass, the ominous clouds covered the sun

"Do you need something? Maybe water? Maybe some food?" he offered, "maybe later...can I ask you a question?", Sub-Zero looked at her with consternation "...fine, what is your question?", "Why did you spared me, why?" "...I really don't know, something deep inside me told me not to harm you. But I do not know what was it". Then Sareena grabbed his hand, "I think I know what was..." slowly her lips began to getting closer and closer to him, both closed their eyes...but when they almost connected their lips he moved his face away. "Sorry, I can't do this..." said the lin kuei sadly, "No! It's my fault. Sorry, we don't even known each other, forgive me Sub-z...", "Bi-Han, that is my name, don't worry about it. Shall we forget this conversation, please?" interrupted the man after taking a deep breath. "All right, we should get going" Sareena said. Then Sub-Zero disarmed the camp and continued his journey with his beautiful but deadly partner.

"It's pretty cold around here isn't it?, I mean, I still not got used to this weather, hmm. What is that?" Both were passing by some thermal manantial. That was, conveniently, located in a place where, at nights, the moonlight were perfectly reflected in the water, making it shine with an almost mystical- shine. "Uhg? Ah that's just some...thermal waters, I think". She approached to the manantial and felt with her delicate hand its warm waters. "It feels so comfy, can I...?, you know" asked Sareena with enthusiasm in her voice, "I don't believe if that it's a good idea, we should get going, it's getting dark" replied Sub-Zero, "That is what we must stay here, it is night already and in my opinion it is not so safe to move in the dark", "you are sort of an assertive person, do you know that?. Okay, we are staying here tonight, I'll go to prepare the tent" said the man, "hey...but before you do that...why don't we...explore the manantial?" said the demonness with an smile, Unless...you want to join me..." asked Sareena, "I'd love to, but I forgot the swimsuit" he replied sarcastically, "it doesn't matter, is not necessary, you can join me without it" she said sensually. Then she began to then she began to take off her clothes Said the disappointed woman, then she continued taking off her clothes and entered into the water.

"(Now, where do we sleep tonight…mhhh)". After a few minutes of searching he could found the perfect place to stay, "(All set, I should tell Sareena)" so he walked to the manantial but something stopped him, and that thing was one of those natural holes in a old tree, but of course, that wasn't all. Through that hole he could appreciate the unique spectacle the spectacle that meant sareena's naked body, she was stunning. He couldn't help but wonder how something that came from the netherrealm itself could be so precious, "Wow" Bi-Han spoke his mind, "(I-I just can't stop watching, I can't)". Sub-Zero's eyes were centered at the demon's wet skin carefully as she was enjoying the pleasant waters, the moonlight illuminated perfectly the scene. As the former assassin was massaging her body, the warrior was regretting more and more, "(I need to think in something else!)" thought the ninja. The more she touches her curvy figure, the more his desire was consuming him.

Half of an hour later the hell's beauty was already dressing up again. "You look better at all now" spoke the chinese ninja, who was cooking something in a tiny pot. "Actually I only need some rest, it's been long since my last break" Sareena said. "Mhh look at the moon, it's in it best state, reminds me when I was younger, I used to tell ghost stories to my little brother about this place", "really? And can you tell me one of those stories" he slightly smiled, grabbed a bottle, which was full of rice wine and drank some sips. Then he told the horror tale

"It is said that forgotten spirits and evil deities leave the hell and prowl around this area during this kind of nights, with full moon. They look for unwary travellers, and taking them to the darkest place of the whole reality, where they are tortured for an eternity". "Wow... and you told that kind of stories to your poor brother?, you sure take good care of your family hehe..." she laughed nervously, hiding her insecurity. "...some of our best men that were assigned to missions to this place were never found. It is well known among the person who lives near this area that this ground is...cursed". Both reminded in a uncomfortable silence after that, but an strange noise from afar broke it, "as I said, this forest is full of demons and evil spirits that don't want to be disturbed..." then a very frightened Sareena said: "...we should not be here, it is not a good idea...", "It's late, we should go to sleep" exclaimed Bi-Han with arrogant valor while her scared partner was entering the tent.

As the two of them were making the final accommodations of the night, the strange noises became more and more notorious as the time was passing. "Ready?" asked the man, "I believe so. But I am still uncertain about those weird noises, it sounds like...", "don't be silly. Look, a lot of animals live here, it would be stupid to think that those noises are from something else. You look tired, try to relax". Sareena gave him a worried sight, "B-But what if...?", "as I said, you are just very tired. Now, try to sleep" said the lin kuei, "and what if I can not sleep?", the man took a deep breath and said: "then I will stay awake until you do" hearing this his companion smiled and closed her eyes in a attempt to sleep. Sub-Zero turned off the lamp. "(Phew...what an ordeal. Sometimes she behaves like a little girl, is this the personality of a demon from the netherrealm?, from a member of that 'brotherhood of the shadow'. Another contrasting fact with her homeworld is how something so beautiful can belong to such an infernal place?, her facination for the lusty vice...I'm more curious about her than she is about me)" all this queries concerned his thoughts- so much that this time he was the one who could not sleep. The desire of touching that gorgeous woman-like demon, of feeling her warm, her strange aura. He still couldn't understand, Sareena's beauty could only be compared to the edenian women's one. He once heard that even the elder women from Edenia were conveted by many. But, still several thoughts of her wonderful body, assaulted his mind: "(I should sleep a little bit...)". After some minutes he managed to calm down his curiosity and, finally, get some sleep.

Much later what Bi-Han believed was the sunshine awoke him, Sareena was still sleeping. He slowly opened the tent and got surprised, it was still night! "(then what was that light?! It wasn't the sun! I'm completely sure that I felt the heat of the sun in my face)" then he closed the tent and prepared to dream again. The clouds were covering the moon, the darkness was still ruling outside. A cryptic silence was dominating the night until an strange roar, that seemed to be quite brutal appeared, it sounded like the screams of pain from a savage animal that was being mutilated or something. "What was that?!" Said the startled woman, who woke up due to that damn sound.. "Shh! be quiet, it's getting closer", both got frozen when that thing passed by the tent. The silhouette that they saw for a couple of seconds wasn't like any animal they had seen before and, at least, it wasn't human. The thing stopped moving for a minute and then it roared with a wild nature, after that it disappeared almost like magic. Suddenly the former assassin hugged Sub-Zero tightly, "...maybe it's true...maybe this whole place is cursed..." None of them managed to close their eyes for the rest of the night

.** Too short I know, but it is not my fault, my girlfriend drives me crazy xD**

**All right soon I may upload other work I'm making, but that's all for now.**


End file.
